Killing Tani
by FeatheredTenshi
Summary: A Persocom created to replace a ten year old girl named Tani reflects on her life. Can a persocom live an orginal life? Is Tani's existence only to serve as a copy for a deceased human?


**Hey there! I haven't written a fanfiction for the longest time! I'm glad that it's now summer vacation and I have more time to write.**

**This is my first Chobits fic, so please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I own Chobits!!!! (I lie.)**

* * *

The angry sea tossed below me, reflecting the storm that was brewing in the sky. Large droplets hit my cheek._ If I could cry, this is what it would feel like, _I thought to myself as my fingers traced the rain that ran down my porcelain skin. This is not my face… this is _her_ face. 

My "family" calls me Tani. It was a borrowed name that my "family" had given me 15 years ago. They are only my "family" by a label. I do love my "family" and they treat me with kindness. But this love is not meant for me, but for their daughter Tani that died 10 years ago. The love that they convey is not for the persocom with a heart of wires and a hard drive for a brain, but for the dead girl that died from a car accident when she was only 10.

My "family" is very wealthy, and I was build so that my looks were a mirror image of Tani right before she was killed. My personality was hand selected carefully so to match the traits of the now deceased girl. I was as close to a replacement for Tani as my "family" could hope for.

When the spark of life was bestowed upon me, I was born into a 10-year-old body. My "family's" first words to me were, "welcome back Tani" as I first opened my mechanical eyes to gaze at this world. For many years to follow, I truly believed that I was "Tani." Those around me called me by this name and I assumed this role. Things continued like for 5 years until I stumbled upon some family photos in the attic of my "family's" large mansion. There were 10 photos with my "mom," "dad," "grandparents," "siblings," and other close relatives. These photos looked similar to the ones hanging in the living room above the fireplace. A family photo is taken every year and displayed like an exhibit in my "family's" household. These photos were exactly like the ones downstairs. But in these photos was the girl that appeared as a baby in the first picture, and as the pictures progressed, she looked more and more like me. What alarmed me the most was the fact that I didn't remember any of theses photos. That was the moment I found out what I truly was. A replacement. I was nothing more than a copy. There was no individuality or originality in my existence.

The traditional family pictures every year were still taken with "Tani" included, even after the real Tani died. But no one could tell the difference. If you compared the family pictures now to the ones 15 years ago, the girl "Tani" never changes. The cute and innocent smile of the 10-year-old girl looks the same. The only changes in the pictures are the people around Tani that continue to age. But "Tani" has remained 10 years old for the passed 15 years. The pictures of me posing as this deceased girl are nothing more that a cover to hide the cold computer parts that construct me.

It has been 15 years since I was born, 10 years since Tani has died, and 10 years since I figured out that my existence was a lie. As I stood above the lively sea, the blurred reflection I saw did not belong to me. The thoughts I was reflecting on did not belong to me. My sadness and pain, and my joys and interests belonged to someone else. The only thing I did not have was Tani's old memories. I only had the memories of myself going through life playing pretend. I did not want to play pretend anymore. But can a persocom commit suicide? Or was this only an action committed by a human with real emotion. My emotions were a copy. Would Tani have committed suicide? But It is time for me to make one final act on behalf of myself. I will free myself of the burden of being "Tani." I will let the dark water swallow me, killing the name "Tani" forever.

As my system dies, and my metal heart stops beating I wonder to myself: will they mourn for my death, or will they continue to mourn for the death of their lost child?

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Reviews would make me verrrryyy happy!!!**


End file.
